The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sundapin’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Miyazaki-shi, Miyazaki, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-upright and mounding Petunia plants with attractive double-type flowers.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code name AK-Pet3, not patented. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the mutation parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Miyazaki-shi, Miyazaki, Japan in June, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Miyazaki-shi, Miyazaki, Japan since June, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.